


Pink boxers

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through his window, and a most wonderful sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Riccardo's pink boxers in that video inspired this.

Sebastian woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through his window, and a most wonderful sight. 

Daniel was stretched out on the bed next to him, naked except for a pair of pink boxers. The sunlight coming through the window illuminated his hair into a fluffy halo and Sebastian couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers through the curls, Daniel let out a tiny noise of content at the touch and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. 

They had gone to dinner after their disastrous race in Spain. Sebastian treating Daniel this time. They had enjoyed a good meal and wine and then had retired to their hotel room, where they had continued the night. 

(Sebastian had been VERY amused by the pink boxers) 

Remembering this now, Sebastian let his hand trail down Daniel's back and under the waistband of Daniel's boxers, causing Daniel to wake and smirk at Sebastian. 

"Really now, Seb? Still can't get enough?" Daniel asks, a teasing grin on his face. 

Sebastian removes his hand and moves closer to Daniel to kiss him gently "you didn't complain last night" 

Daniel let out a little hum and moved to pull Sebastian closer to him. Sebastian let himself be brought to Daniel's chest with Daniel's arms wrapped around him. 

"Go back to sleep" Daniel murmurs "we have plenty of time" 

Sebastian yawns and snuggles against Daniel's chest, feeling sleep drawing him in. 

Daniel presses a kiss to Sebastian's head "I love you" 

Sebastian murmurs a sleepy "I love you too" back and Daniel smiles into his hair, feeling a rush of love for the German. 

They fall asleep that way, soft and warm and comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
